1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to the field of herbicides. More particularly, the field of this invention pertains to the use of 2-haloacetamides as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to use various 2-haloacetmides as herbicides, either individually or in combination with other herbicides.
Among herbicidal compounds of the prior art are those acetamides having in varying arrangements substitutions of alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkoxy, halogen, aryl, etc. groups, all of which may be further substituted with other radicals.
Illustrative of the 2-haloacetamides of the prior art and of those most closely related in structure to the 2-haloacetamides disclosed and claimed herein are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,929,702, 3,690,864 and 4,155,744, Canadian Pat. No. 779,917 (related in part to U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,106) and South African Pat. No. 753,918. Among the numerous substituents that may be substituted on the amide nitrogen atom are an alkenyl radical ('702, '864, '917, '106 and '918 patents) or a cycloalkenyl radical ('744 patent). In addition, a second substituent on the amide nitrogen may be a heterocyclic radical ('702 patent), an aralkylene radical having at least three carbon atoms in the alkylene moiety ('864 patent) or an alkoxyalkyl radical ('106 and '918 patents).
As will be apparent from the many combinations and permutations of radicals which may be included on the amide nitrogen, none of the prior art compounds including those most closely related in structure include 2-haloacetamides which may be substituted simultaneously on amide nitrogen atom with the particular combinations of alkenyl, polyalkoxy, heterocyclic or aromatic radicals disclosed and claimed herein.